Unspoken Love
by addicted-to-danger
Summary: This is a little fic where a spell goes horribly wrong or should I say amazingly right, due to which our favourite couple can feel and literally visualise each other's thoughts. Just another fun 3 shot. Read on all those DE fans.


Chapter 1

It started off on a typical tuesday, I had no idea that things were going to get so complicated (hot) and strange (heavy). I mean, listening to the thoughts of the woman I love was just a dream until a witch came into the picture.

Today morning, as I was getting dressed, I heard Elena's voice as she opened the door of the mansion and made her way up the staircase. That is exactly when my mind conspired a really evil plan to trouble her. As I was all cleaned up, I decided to strip down in order to scare her. Elena being the innocent and good girl that she was, would give the best reaction to my plan.

The moment she entered my room, she started to look around, scouring for me, while she tied her lank brown hair in a ponytail.

And that's exactly when I made an entrance. She was rummaging for something in her bag, when I greeted her.

"Morning!"

"Oh!", she gave out a loud gasp as she viewed my naked self.

She immediately turned around, with a really mind blown face, so that her back faced towards me. Such a good girl.

"You heard me. You knew that I was here."

"Hey, you should learn to knock.",I said very indignantly. "What if I was indecent?!"

She covered her brown voids with her fragile fingers as she passed me my towel.

As I was covered, she peeked through her fingers to make sure I didn't pull another one of my dirty tricks on her again.

"Sheriff Forbes gave us another location to check.", she informed. "Memphis."

She took out a piece of paper to justify her point.

"Another dead end, you mean", I said.

"You don't know that.", she countered.

"You're right, Elena.", I said. "This could be the one. After almost two months, this could be the clue that can tell us that Stefan is alive and well and living in graceland."

Now, I was really close to her, looking at her new look. She really had hope after all, and I hated to extinguish her flame of hope. I looked her up and down, not for bearing the desire I had for her. She was clearly vexed by this level of attention as she tried to avoid eye contact with me.

"Fine, I'll go by myself.",she muttered.

I couldn't believe she just said after all that we had been through Klaus and his dangerous allies. So I vamp-speeded myself right in front her as she started to leave.

"If Klaus knows that you're are tracking him, you are dead. Let's keep it this way.", I said as I snatched the sheet of paper out of her hand.

"Its a new lead, Damon. We haven't had one in a while."

"Okay", I said to satisfy her. "I'll check it out, if I find anything I will call you."

With that I started to the exit the crime scene but Elena had others things yet to disclose.

"I know that you have been hiding something from me Damon.", she deadpanned. "Which is why I made my own arrangements."

"What's that supposed to mean?", obfuscated from her new secret, made-without-me, plans.

"I called Bonnie to help me with this problem, because I know you won't include me and also because you have been so reclusive all this time."

"How convenient of you.", I contorted."May I ask what you called her here for?"

"She promised to help me, with this spell. She'll explain it once she's here.",she continued."Why don't you come downstairs?"

"Be with you in a minute.",I gave her a smirk."Since you occupied my precious Damon time."

With a little smile playing on her lips, she exited the room.

I joined her soon enough after thinking on a lot about her plans to get Stefan back. And how much she knew me, and how she figured out that I wasn't letting her in on my secret search plans. It scared me as to how much she had come to recognize me.

I drifted down the stairs, and went over to sit beside her on the couch.

"I wanted to say sorry for everything that has happened, lately.", she said. "Especially about the werewolf bite. I am glad you are back to your old self."

Her smile reached her eyes this time, as she squeezed my arm.

I couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Well, I am glad I had such a good nurse by my side, while I was lying on my death bed.",praising her.

She continued to smile and stare into my eyes.

She looked beautiful as always, especially while she was smiling. Her obdurate personality just made it a lot better. She was wearing a red tank top and a pair of denim shorts, which made her look casual and naïve. But I knew how complicated she really was. When she started to think, you could literally see the gears processing the situation in her pretty little head.

"Damon, why have you been so nebulous about whatever it is that you're trying to protect me from?", she finally asked the question I didn't have an answer for.

That's when I heard a knock on the front door of the mansion, which I was thankful for as it saved my runt from getting barbecued.

"That's probably the witch.", I said showing distaste, but I was internally relieved.

"She has a name, you know.",she whispered. "You could just call her with that."

"What's the fun in that!",as I gave her my best smirk.

She only directed a glare towards me.

As I opened the door, Bonnie stood in front looking like she had seen a ghost.

"Hey, Bonnie.", I said with a smile.

She just gave a smile, which I rarely received from her. As she walked inside, I gave Elena a 'are-you-happy-now' look.

Elena directed her satisfied look towards me with a smile.

"Well, where do we start?", Elena asked.

"From the most important part of this spell.",Bonnie replied.

"You mean where you warn us that this spell can be fatal, and needs to be performed by experts only, which is why you are trying it on Elena, for she has such a commendable experience.", I retorted.

Elena just punched my arm playfully and told me to play it off and let her maneuver it her way. So I did exactly what she wanted and kept myself from ruining it for her.

Bonnie went on explaining about the spell which she was yet to perform on Elena.

"Look Elena, I don't know if it works or not but one thing I know for sure is that once I put it on you, you have to go through it for a day."

"I told you already, that I'm ready!",Elena said, clearly vexed.

"Wait a second.",I interrupted."It would be rather safe and ensuring if I did it instead of you, Elena."

"What?",she butted in."No! It has to be me."

"You want it to be you."

"Yes, because I'm the only person who is capable of bringing him back.",she said firmly.

She did have a point. My brother loved his girlfriend more than his brother. And he would show much more hospitality towards Elena if she were to go sneaking around in his brain.

"Fine, because you have raised such a fair point." I turned my head towards Bonnie and questioned,"Is it possible to send two people in Stef's head?"

"I haven't exactly done this before.",puzzled. "But for Elena's safety, I can try."

"Seriously?",Elena looked frustrated. "For the last time, I will just be invading his private space. There's no potential danger that can affect me."

"What if...you got stuck in his big head forever?",I launched at her.

"How does inviting you into his head help",she reasoned."Its just gonna make the two of us. It'll be harder for Bonnie to get the both of us out. Ever thought about that?"

She batted her eye lashes innocently at me.

Score for Elena, while I still stand at nil.

"Enough discussion. Elena has raised a fair point.", Bonnie intervened."I'm sending Elena in there. If anything goes wrong..."

"Let's not think about that.",said miss optimism.

As Bonnie arranged the candles in place, Elena took out a black shirt.

"Ill use this item to connect you to him.", she said as she dwindled with the shirt.

She took hold of Elena's hands and brought them near the shirt.

"What is exactly going to happen?",Elena asked.

"As this shirt belongs to Stefan, it contains his essence as in his identity.",she went on."This is just like a locator spell, only this time we are not searching for his physical being but his mental being."

"Why not do a locator spell?"

"I tried it already. From what I could feel was that, a witch is helping him and Klaus to conceal their path physically."

"What makes you say that the witch can't or didn't conceal them mentally too.",I knew I had planted the seed of doubt in both of their heads.

"We'll come to know soon.",Elena replied.

As Bonnie started blubbering in some alien language, I stared at Elena , silently wishing her luck.

She returned it by mouthing a 'thanks' and a reassuring blink.

As they went into a trance, both of them stiff and ghostly, I felt a twinge inside my head. Like an electric shock which settled some really nasty pictures of Stefan and Elena in their cozy little space, kissing maliciously. I couldn't block it out, for it also portrayed the perfect picture of a woman. Elena. She was dancing in there with her hands roaming the sides of my brother, it sent a pang of jealousy through my body to see her making out with him.

As I stared or should I say glared at them, it all suddenly came to a screeching halt.

_Stefan?_Somebody whispered into my mind.

It sounded or felt like Elena, but how could that be? She couldn't be in my mind. It wasn't possible. Oh wait! She could be in my mind. There was Bonnie Bennett to thank for!

_Elena?_

She too felt it as I could feel an assuring pull from her side, attaching my thoughts to hers. It was physical but could be felt between the two of us.

_Elena, is that you?_ I virtually whispered into her head. 

_No way is that what Stefan would be thinking. There's got to be some kind of a mistake. _She was analyzing the situation, trying to come up with a theory as to what the hell was going on.

That's when Bonnie returned back to the living.

"The zombie lives.",I muttered.

"Damon, what is this?",Elena gave me disgusted look.

"What's what?",I asked her innocently.

"I can literally see whatever you are thinking.",Elena said as she gulped down the rump in her throat.

Oh shoot! I was thinking about her. Especially after her little make out memory with Stefan inside my head, I couldn't help but go down that path myself. Well, I did that a lot. Substituting my less sexier brother with myself and making out with the person I really wanted to, was easy enough. But now that she could visualize the particular thought and see through my armour, was embarrassing and kind of threatening in a way.

Elena turned her face away from me.

"Bonnie, I think there is mistake.",she spoke."Instead of listening to Stefan's thoughts, I can listen to his."

"What? No way!",Bonnie looked horrified."I did it right. I know that."

That's when I saw the shirt they had experimented on.

_Elena, where did you get this?_ I asked.

_From Stefan's room. Why? _She answered.

_Because this belongs to me! _I informed her.

_Oh! Crap. Now you get to listen and view my personal space while I can see yours. Which I'm not interested in at all! _She sounded worried and hasty.

_But I am! _I said with a virtual smirk.

_Get over yourself. _

_Elena, I know you always wanted to know what I was thinking. So, here's your golden chance._

Thing was, I always wanted to know what her thoughts were upon me, and now I had my chance to know and so I made up my mind to take full advantage of such an opportunity.

_Well, its a two way line. Maybe I'm interested in knowing what made up fantasies you have about me so that I can put a full stop to them. But you listening to me is the worst that has happened to me. _She growled.

"This is going to be a lot of fun", I said as I smirked at her, as she gave her most scandalous look and shot a someone-help-me look at Bonnie, who was still puzzled.

_Elena, this is going to be interesting. You got a peeping tom inside your head. So think before you __**think**__. You don't want me to walk to in on something PERSONAL!_ As I spoke into her mind, I gave her my classy wink.

_Watch out!_


End file.
